Condones (Super Junior)
by bellz D Cullen97
Summary: Sungmin va a comprar condones para su amigo Hyuk pero en ese momento se encuentra a su amor platónico Cho Kyuhyun. mi summary es un asco solo lean


**Título del fic:** condones.  
**Pareja:** Kyuhyun **x** Sungmin. Kyumin y un poco de Eunhae  
**Tipo:** yaoi (hombre x hombre)  
**Género:** Cómico (?)  
**Clasificación:** PG-13  
**Advertencia:** hace mucho que no escribo, así que ando un poco oxidada, es mi primera vez no escribiendo en primera persona, tengan compasión de mí. 8)  
**Comentario:** tenía la idea desde hace tiempo (2 semanas) así que la plasme aquí, no la subo en foros de Super Junior porque 1.- en Hato no cumplo los requisitos para postearlo y 2.- me olvide el nombre del foro en el que también se suben fic se SJ. Tal vez lo suba en ese lugar, en lo que me acuerdo del nombre. NO AL PLAGIO, si lo quieren modificar díganme o subir en otro lado y veo si les doy permiso ¿va? En fin disfruten la lectura. Los errores corren por mi cuenta.

No era tan difícil ¿o sí?

Solo entrar comprar, pagar e irse de ese lugar

Suspiro, tendría que hacerlo costara lo que costara aun si era una humillación pública lo que iba a hacer, todo por su grandioso amigo Lee Hyuk Jae y su pececito como así le decía a su novio.

Él no lo iba a poner en practica claro está, ni siquiera eran para él, ni tenía con quien pero los iba comprar por ser un buen amigo según palabras de Hyuk Jae.

Todo fue por presentarle a su amor platónico, Cho Kyuhyun, Si, el muy chantajista de su amigo lo convenció así porque él ni en sueños se iba a parar por esos lugares para comprar eso.

¿Cómo paso? Se golpeó mentalmente "Lo que hace el amor"

FLASHBACK=

"Por favor Sungmin" pidió por décima vez Hyuk Jae

"déjame en paz mono, quiero comer" se quejó Sungmin quien trataba de no aventarse a su amigo, ya lo tenía desesperado desde que había empezado el descanso su amigo le estaba insiste e insiste

"Sungmin por favor, no es nada del otro mundo, vas y compras una caja de condones"

"si es sencillo, cómprala tu" se quejó Sungmin

"Min, es que yo lo haría y lo sabes pero tengo clase de baile y hoy vamos a salir hasta tarde"

"dile a Donghae que los compre" sugirió Sungmin tratando de zafarse de aquel lío

"no" de repente se puso serio "yo soy el activo de la relación y es mi deber estar preparado, lo tengo que cuidar"

Sungmin quiso aventarle la botella de agua que tenía, todo por su 'orgullo de seme' no le pedía a Donghae que comprara condones.

Unos malditos condones quería Hyuk que comprara Sungmin, pero Sungmin ¡ni siquiera los iba a ocupar!

"ay Hyuk, no me vengas con esa excusa" le regaño Sungmin "dile a Donghae, no creo que se enoje si se lo pides, sería la primera vez"

"No Min" se quejó otra vez Hyuk "por favor hazlo y te daré un premio"

"No soy perro como para que me des un premio cada vez que haga algo bueno" contesto Sungmin enojado.

"no quería sonar así Min" trato de disculparse Hyuk "anda compra unos malditos condones y yo te presento a tu amor platónico"

Sungmin casi se atraganta ante semejante proposición de su amigo.

"¿Qué?" abrió los ojos como platos

"si, Donghae es amigo de él y me lo presento hace unos días, me estoy llevando bien con él y pues digamos que el corresponde a sus sentimientos"

Sungmin quería saltar de la emoción, quería correr por toda la cafetería, quería subirse a la mesa y bailar de la felicidad por lo que dijo su amigo el mono, si, lo quería hacer pero se detuvo a hacerlo.

"lo estás diciendo porque quieres que compre los malditos condones, ¿verdad?"

"No Min, es enserio"

"si es enserio ¿Por qué no me lo presentaste antes?" Sungmin se estaba volviendo a enojar otra vez.

"no sé, es que quería tenía la suficiente confianza para presentarlo y bueno me entere que a él le gustas" sonrió Hyuk Jae mostrando sus encías.

"fingiré que te creo, solo por eso lo haré"

"¡Gracias Min, eres un buen amigo!"

FIN DEL FLASKBACK=

Sungmin aún no creía que Kyuhyun quisiera con el pero lo iba a hacer, sabía que Hyuk Jae cumpliría su palabra y los presentaría aunque sea un simpe "Hola" con eso el conejo se confortaba.

Estaba loco por Kyuhyun, ese chico lo traía de cabeza.

Kyuhyun era el cerebrito del colegio, el cantante prodigio junto con su amigo Ryeowook y el novio de este, Yesung, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Familia buena, hermana encantadora, padres amables y ricos, mejor promedio de la escuela, alto, cabello castaño y ojos negros que podrían leer tu alma.

Por eso valía la pena que pasara la vergüenza de comprar unos condones.

Suspiro ¿Por qué el cartel era tan grande? El cartel de la farmacia podría alumbrar todo Seúl de noche.

_Se fuerte Sungmin, se fuerte_ pensó y abrió la puerta.

Mierda, sonó cuando entro, claro para que todo el mundo hasta el señor que iba con su perro en el parque de enfrente oyó que entro otro cliente.

Se formó para esperar su turno, no eran muchas personas en la fila.

_Saldré rápido_ pensó, pero que equivocado estaba la señora que estaba atendiendo era muy lenta y la muchacha muy distraída más que Donghae y eso era mucho.

Sonó la puerta anunciando nueva clientela pero no le importo, solo quería los malditos condones y ya.

"¿Sungmin?" mierda, reconocía esa voz, la voz del pez

Genial, ahora sería Donghae el que vería su humillación gracias al pornoso de su novio.

Se volteo lentamente y ¡como deseo no haberlo hecho! No solo estaba Donghae también estaba Kyuhyun, su amor platónico.

_Trágame tierra_ pensó el conejo al ver a Donghae con una gran sonrisa y Kyuhyun a un lado sonriéndole.

¡Solo eso faltaba! Pedir una caja de condones para su amigo Hyuk Jae y que su novio Donghae fuera a presenciar el acto junto con su mejor amigo Kyuhyun y el amor platónico del bajito.

"Hola" dijo Sungmin tratando de sonreír pero más bien parecía una mueca

"Hola Sungmin" sonrió Donghae "¿Qué haces aquí?"

¿Qué iba a responder Sungmin? Hola Hae, pues estoy aquí haciendo el ridículo por tu novio, me mando a comprar condones para que tengas una noche buena ¿sabes cuál fue el trato? Pues fue que me presentara a tu amigo Kyuhyun porque desde hace me gusta ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Obvio no iba a decir así que solo respondió:

"Comprar"

Donghae y Kyuhyun lo vieron, era muy obvio que iba a comprar porque no solo ibas a la farmacia a admirar como están los pasillos y las medicinas.

"si, pero…"

"Siguiente" Sungmin pensó seriamente en hacerle un altar a la señora.

Se apresuró a llegar a donde estaba la señora, pedir los condones e irse, listo, nada más.

"una caja de…"

"pase" dijo la chica distraída que también estaba atendiendo

¿Qué iba a hacer Sungmin? Le daba mucha pena pedir condones enfrente de su amor platónico, ¿Qué pensaría del? no quería quedar como una puta.

"Medaunacajadecondones" lo dijo tan rápido Sungmin que no respiro

"¿Qué le doy?" pregunto la muchacha a Donghae y Kyuhyun

"esto" Kyuhyun le entrego un papel que parecía una receta

"muchacho ¡¿una caja de qué?!" la señora que lo estaba atendiendo ya llevaba varias veces preguntándole pero Sungmin se distrajo viendo a Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun y Donghae voltearon a ver a Sungmin, este sintió las miradas así que se le subió el color hasta las orejas.

"una caja de…"parecía que si esta vez no decía que quería la caja la señora arrancaría la caja registradora y lo golpearía con esta "una caja de crema para golpes" respondió.

La señora se fue a buscar la crema, Sungmin suspiro ¿Por qué el? Su suerte era muy mala y esto lo comprobaba.

La muchacha que estaba atendiendo a Kyuhyun todavía no llegaba con las cosas ¿Qué era tan despistada? se estaba desesperando ¿por qué? ¿Por qué la muchacha tardaba tanto? ¿Qué se fue hacer las medicinas?

"aquí tiene" por desgracia la señora llego antes que la muchacha.

Tenía que pedir los condones, era ahora o nunca.

Donghae se dio cuenta que Sungmin le daba pena pedir lo que fuera a pedir enfrente a Kyuhyun pues este no le quitaba la mirada de encima, no perdía ningún movimiento del conejo. Donghae estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de los dos, le resultaba tonto que estuvieran separados, si se veía a lo lejos que los dos morían uno por el otro.

"Mira Kyu una revista de videojuegos" eso basto para que Kyuhyun volteara a ver el stan de revistas.

Sungmin aprovecho esa distracción y le agradeció eternamente a Donghae

"una caja de condones" lo dijo suficientemente fuerte para que nadie escuchara solo la señora "de la mejor marca"

La señora saco una caja de la parte de abajo del mostrador y la metió a una bolsa junto con la crema para golpes no sin antes pasar el precio "¿nada más?"

Llego en ese momento la muchacha con todo lo que decía en la receta, Sungmin se sintió feliz de que la señora metiera la caja de condones en la bolsa.

"nada más" Sungmin sonrió, estaba feliz, no se habían dado cuenta de la caja de condones.

"son 10.000 won"

Sungmin saco el dinero exacto y se lo entrego, era feliz "gracias" le dijo a la señora que lo atendió "adiós" se despidió de Donghae y Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun estaba pagando y se volteo para sonreírle "adiós" le contesto.

Era tiempo de huir, así que Sungmin empezó a caminar hacia la puerta con paso rápido.

Abrió la puerta de la farmacia y sonó por toda la cuadra pero no le importo, lo importante era salir, con que tuviera un pie afuera de la farmacia toda resultaría bien.

Kyuhyun no se enteraría que habría comprado condones.

"Sungmin" escucho que lo llamaba Donghae, por inercia el conejo volteo.

Pero con la suerte que tenía el bajito en ese momento se le cruzo un perro corriendo haciendo que el perdiera el equilibrio y con ello tirara las cajas que llevara en la bolsa de farmacia.

La caja de condones voló más alto que la de la crema, y para mejorar su suerte un condón salió de la caja ¡no estaba bien cerrada la caja de condones! Y como si no fuera poco la caja de condones cayo a pies de Kyuhyun y el condón le dio en la cara.

Sungmin dejó de respirar ¿Por qué al? ¿Qué tenía Dios contra él? Vale, no había ido a la iglesia en seis meses pero él no merecía un castigo así.

Kyuhyun agarro e condón y la caja de condones, los vio e hizo una mueca.

¡Claro! Ahora pensaría que Sungmin era una puta pero no era cierto, Sungmin no lo era.

Sungmin estaba paralizado ¿Qué haría? ¡El condón le había dado en la cara de Kyuhyun! Y como si no fuera poco ahora lo tenía en sus manos junto con la caja de preservativos.

Donghae agarro el condón que tenía Kyuhyun en las manos y recogió la caja de crema para los golpes.

"Sungmin ¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Donghae viendo el condón

"una crema para golpes" respondió el asustado conejo, era obvio que Donghae no hablaba de eso era de la otra cosa.

Sin esperar respuesta Sungmin agarro lo que Donghae tenía en las manos y los metió en la bolsa de la farmacia, Kyuhyun seguía estático viendo la dichosa caja de condones, Sungmin se puso más rojo de lo que estaba parecía un semáforo andante.

_De seguro piensa que me voy a acostar con medio Seúl_ pensó Sungmin, es que la caja no era pequeña, era de un tamaño exagerado.

"Adiós" dijo Sungmin y agarro la caja de condones que tenía Kyuhyun en las manos.

_Corre Sungmin corre que tienes que matar a un mono de circo por hacer que compres una caja de condones _pensó el conejo.

Vaya que lo iba a matar, todo por ir a comprar la maldita caja como buen amigo que era.

No quería darle la cara a Kyuhyun después de la humillación según el conejo que hizo.

Algo le quedo claro, su suerte era lo peor de todo.

FIN (?)

**LO SE, SOY UN ASCO 8(**

**ESPERO QUE NO HAYAN PERDIDO SU TIEMPO, ES MI PRIMER YAOI ASI QUE FUE DIFICIL.**

**QUEJAS, DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS YA SABEN POR MI TWITTER belen_SJ15 O POR MI ASK ask . fm / belenmello (junten espacios) en fin en mi twitter esta mi ask 8))**

**BYE LAS LEO LUEGO, ESPERO**


End file.
